Pixelation
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Meet Pixel, a blue, scaly female Inhuman who recently underwent Terrigenesis and is learning to master her newfound abilities. Join the Guardians as they attempt to save the Galaxy from the mad titan Thanos. Watch as they visit Earth on occasion and spend some time with the Avengers. ELIZAVERSE
1. Terrigenesis

_A/N: Welcome to the Third Installment in the Elizaverse! This one takes place after chapter 215 of The Changeling. Reading that one first isn't necessary. Just know a few simple things: Nova and Moondragon have both joined the Guardians, the Guardians have discovered the Soul Gem, depositing it with the Avengers on Earth, and they are in communication with Earth's Mightiest Heroes._

* * *

><p>Rain. Pelting, rushing, pouring rain. Nessa sighed as she looked outside her little house in Attilan. She wasn't sure whether it was an Inhuman messing with the weather, or the natural meteorology of the city. She could never tell.<p>

Turning from the window, she brushed her teeth and got ready for the day. She looked at her pale skin and beautiful blonde hair in the mirror and wondered what she would look like after the Terrigenesis. She wondered what her new name would be. She wondered what her powers would be.

It was scary stuff, Terrigenesis. In under a minute someone could go from being completely normal to a hideous beast. Nessa thought of the Inhuman royal family. She thought of Gorgon, the big, kind, gentle beast that he was. Before Terrigenesis, he'd been normal. But then, he'd undergone the ritual and come out with goat legs. Or what about Triton! He'd become a fish-Inhuman. Or Lockjaw! He became a dog! Granted, he was a dog who could teleport anywhere, but that was beside the point.

Nessa was just a girl. And, just a girl without a family, at that. Right after her birth, her family had been killed by Thanos for withholding information about the Infinity Stones. Specifically, the Reality Gem. That was when her abusive family had lived on the outskirts of Xandar. When she heard from her aunt that her parents had been killed for withholding an Infinity Gem's location, Nessa had been bitter against them. At first, she had asked why their lives were worth a gem. But then, about two months ago, she realized why.

Nessa had lived in Xandar's capital for two years before the attack by Ronan. She'd been in school that day, the day that the Guardians of the Galaxy had defeated an angry Ronan, a Kree fanatic, who was in possession of the Power Gem. But Xandar's capital had been pretty well destroyed in the process of the defeat, so Nessa's aunt had sent her back to their homeworld of Attilan. Back to the homeworld of the Inhumans. Besides, it was almost time for her to undergo Terrigenesis. And today was that day.

"Nessa, hurry up," her aunt called to her form the other room.

Nessa nodded to herself and finished getting dressed in the white sundress that was mandatory for girls undergoing the ritual of Terrigenesis. It was made of a special material that would stretch to accommodate any major mutations. She pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail and pulled on her shoes. Nessa rushed out the door followed by her aunt. It was only a short walk to the Terrigenesis Chamber.

When they got there, Nessa was trembling, both in fear and anticipation. Part of her was looking forward to this change she would undergo, but the other half of her was scared to death. What if she came out looking hideous?

But she reminded herself it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter simply for one reason: she wouldn't be around long enough for anyone else to care. After all, she had a plan. She had a plan to get away from her abusive aunt and get revenge on Thanos for her parents' deaths.

Her aunt would beat her every night if Nessa stuck around for it. That was why Nessa spent most times out in the city, sleeping on streets of Attilan. But last night, she'd had to stay home because in order for a teenage Inhuman to undergo Terrigenesis, they must be accompanied by an adult. So here she was, walking down the street of Attilan, now up to the front doors.

Nessa pushed through the doors and walked into the lounge. She went up to the desk and gave her name. The attendant told her it would just be a minute. Nessa and her aunt went and sat to the side. When her name was finally called, her aunt turned to her.

"Make sure you come out worth something. Since you aren't worth anything now."

"Thanks, auntie," Nessa said sarcastically.

Her aunt fumed, "You're lucky we're out in public, young lady, or I'd slap you right where you stand."

Finally Nessa's name was called. She looked around, looked at herself in the mirror that was nearby, and then walked forward. She was ready. Or at least, as ready as she'd ever be.

Nessa walked forward and met up with a woman dressed in black robes and a man in matching garb.

"Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Then follow."

Nessa made her way into the ceremonial room where a large, blue crystal sat inside. Her two attendants left her alone and went outside to watch. Nessa stared at the crystal, wondering if she was supposed to do something or other. She stood there for several long moments before considering knocking on the door.

And then a wooshing sound was heard, and she was hit with a blast of air. It almost knocked her over. But… nothing happened. Until something did happen. Suddenly she felt herself becoming incased by stone or some kind of hard material. It formed a cocoon all around her. She tried to scream, tried to get away, but she was stuck fast. For several moments all was silent in the room as the cocoon restrained her.

Then, it slowly began to crack away. One piece fell, then another. Slowly but surely, the cocoon broke from her body. And beneath it was revealed a beautiful girl. She was entirely blue, with eyes of silver. Small scales littered her body, forming a smooth skin. She had a bald head, her blonde hair gone. And suddenly she became aware of all computers in the surrounding rooms. She closed her eyes. Lights began to flicker, computers switched off and on and off again.

Nessa looked at her skin. She liked the blue colors. It wasn't necessarily what she would've chosen, but it was okay. She looked at the mirror inside the chamber and noted her bald head. Again, she wished she could've kept her hair, but going without wasn't the end of the world.

She wondered what her power was. However, when she noted the attendants open the door, she knew she was about to find out.

"Nessa, you are a Technopath. You control technology with your mind," the woman said with a smile, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes," nodded Nessa, "I want to be called Pixel."

"Welcome to the world, Pixel," said the man, "Welcome to the world."


	2. Journey to Knowhere

Midnight of the next day brought the perfect opportunity for Pixel's plan. It was simple really. She knew of a transport ship that was carrying some… questionable cargo. It would be stopping off on Knowhere to drop off its goods. Pixel had saved up a lot of units to purchase transport there.

And so she'd packed a bag with clothes and food, slipped quietly out of her house, and slunk through the streets of Attilan towards the loading bays. There she found the captains of the various ships drinking and laughing outside. She stopped in front of them and dropped her bag to the floor. The noise startled the captains.

"Captain Braxton," asked Pixel.

"That's me," said a rather sober man, coming forward in suspicion, "What d'you want with me, kid?"

"I wish to purchase transport to Knowhere."

The captains laughed, but Captain Braxton looked at her seriously.

"What's a girl like you want on Knowhere?"

"That is my own business," Pixel insisted, trying to act older than she was.

Captain Braxton nodded, "How much you willing to pay?"

"You're going to give her transport, Bill," asked another captain.

Braxton nodded, "If she can pay."

"I've got 10,000 Units saved up," Pixel said.

Everyone went quiet. 10,000 Units was nothing to laugh at. That was some serious money. Captain Braxton looked at her and smiled hungrily.

"Welcome aboard the Stormrunner, kid. She's right over there. Tell old J'red to let you in on the orders of old Braxton. We leave in ten. Transfer 5,000 now, and 5,000 when we reach Knowhere."

"Understood, sir," Pixel agreed.

Pixel picked up her bag and walked down the concrete walkway to the rather large transport ship. A young man, probably in his twenties with pink skin and purple eyes stood there, reading a book and sitting on a barrel.

"J'red," Pixel asked hesitantly.

"That's me," he nodded.

"Captain Braxton said to let me on board."

J'red nodded, hopping off the barrel, "How much you paying us, 'cause you pay here."

"5,000 now, 5,000 later."

Pixel pressed her thumb print into the scanner and selected "5,000 Unit Transfer". Instantly the money was transferred to the Stormrunner. Pixel climbed aboard the space ship, following the pink skinned J'red. As she reached up to grab hold of the next rung of the small ladder, she looked at her blue skin.

The color was growing on her, and the subtle differences in the light blue because of her scales added to the beauty. It was mysterious and exotic. It was unique. Pixel liked it. Of course, she did miss her hair.

Pixel settled down in the cargo hold, finding a set of boxes that fit her idea of a bed. She laid out a basic sheet and old blanket she'd brought on the large crates, and positioned her pillow on the end.

As it turned out, there were only three men on board. Captain Braxton was their leader, with two crewmembers, the brothers J'red and J'son. J'son boasted about how he was named after the great Spartax leader J'son. J'red, the younger brother, just rolled his eyes.

Both seemed interested in Pixel. They asked her questions about her homes on Xandar and Attilan. Both seemed very interested in Ronan's attack on Xandar.

"I wonder how much money someone could get for one of those Infinity Stones," J'son wondered aloud.

J'red nodded, "I bet you could get hundreds of thousands of units."

"Maybe even millions," J'son dreamed.

"Or billions," J'red added quickly.

"Don't be stupid," Pixel snapped, "Selling one would be a death sentence. The Titan Lord wants them."

Instantly they looked frightened, "Are you telling me Thanos is after them?"

"Yes," Pixel nodded.

J'son looked at her suspiciously, "And how would you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"A girl with connections like those can be dangerous," Captain Braxton said, coming into the cargo hold where the three of them sat talking.

Pixel looked up in alarm, "I'm not dangerous, I swear! I just… my parents were killed withholding information about the Reality gem from Thanos."

Captain Braxton looked unconvinced, but didn't push it, "Go to sleep. We'll arrive in Knowhere in about six hours."

It had been an eight hour flight already. Pixel had done some coloring using the art supplies she'd brought along. Art was her escape from reality. It had been her escape from the abuse she'd suffered from her aunt. And now, it was her escape from the stench of the cargo hold. But now, she went to sleep. J'red and J'son went topside to give their boss a break so he could sleep.

When she awoke about seven hours later, J'red was shaking her. They'd arrived on Knowhere. Knowhere was a unique celestial body. The severed head of an ancient humanoid called a Celestial, it was home to three distinct types of people. First, there was Taneleer Tivan's Collector's Museum. This had been destroyed about two months ago, but was in the process of being rebuilt. Then, there was the mining and gaming colony. This was the majority of the residents of Knowhere. It was made up of riff raff and outlaws. Then, there was the newly built Guardians Headquarters. Nova Corps had supplied the units for its construction, while the residents of Knowhere readily took the construction jobs. Now, it was a pristine space station used by the Guardians of the Galaxy has a home base.

"Here we are, kid," Captain Braxton told Pixel as they went planet side, "Now, hand over the other 5,000."

"Of course," she nodded, imprinting her thumb onto the payment piece. Her last 5,000 Units were transferred over to The Stormrunner.

Picking up her stuff, she walked out into Knowhere's main street. Children in dirty rags were running everywhere, begging. Men were harassing women in the street. Women were standing, waiting to be bought for sex. It was all very unpleasant. Stopping by one of the merchant stalls, she asked for directions.

"Right over there, little one," said the woman in a low, sickly sweet voice, "Run along, or I might just find something for you to do for me."

Pixel, frightened, ran off in the direction of the base on Knowhere. Connected to it, she found a blue and orange spaceship. It had recently been refurbished by the Nova Corps, made larger so more crewmen could fit inside. After all, it was originally built for four, but now there were already seven. For since their time saving Xandar, they'd picked up two new crewmembers: Moondragon and Nova.

Pixel climbed up the side of the base using a prebuilt ladder that was connected to the white building. It got her on top of the landing pad. According to rumors in the city, the Guardians were planning on leaving. Tonight.

As such, she closed her eyes and focused on the Milano. Slowly the ramp dropped, allowing her to climb inside the space ship. She closed it again, using her technopathy. Pixel bolted down into the bottom hold of the ship. She looked around for a place to hide and found a small compartment that she would just fit into with her bag. And so she hid.


	3. The Guardians

_A/N: References to adventures revolving around the Soul Gem/Moondragon are references to chapters 170-183 in The Changeling. Check it out!_

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Sam."<p>

"I'm telling you, I saw it move," insisted a young boy, maybe fifteen years old with olive skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

Peter Quill rolled his eyes, "It didn't move."

"What didn't move," Rocket asked, walking into the white lounge.

"The Ship."

"How would the ship move," Drax asked as he followed Rocket into the room.

"I'm telling you, I saw. It. Move," Insisted Sam Alexander, the boy called Nova.

Gamora sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Don't be so high and mighty, Gamora," Rocket chirped, "You're one of us now."

"Don't remind me."

"Anyone know where Heather is," Peter asked, "We're set to leave soon. Or Cosmo?"

"I am here," Cosmo the dog said, trotting over.

Cosmo was a former test animal of the Soviet Space Program. He was launched into Earth's orbit as part of an experiment but he drifted off into space at some point during the 1960's, arriving in Knowhere. At some point being mutated, he eventually came to serve as the station's security chief after he was freed from the Collector's museum. As a result of his genetic alterations, he has substantial telepathic abilities.

"As am I," said a woman.

The woman was Heather Douglas. Also known as Moondragon, she was a vastly powerful telepath, master martial artist, minor telekinetic, and highly skilled geneticist. Her shaved head gave her a rather intimidating look. She joined up with the Guardians about a month after they first formed, and she used her telepathic powers to locate a powerful being to help the Guardians retrieve the Soul Gem. This being happened to be Eliza White, the Avenger, who journeyed with them for a while and retrieved the Soul Gem, now in safe keeping on Earth with the Avengers.

"Are we ready to depart," Drax asked them.

Peter looked around and nodded, "The Milano's all loaded up."

"Then let's get going," said Heather.

Cosmo barked in agreement, "You all have a good time. Try not to get yourselves killed."

"You know it's not that easy," Peter smirked, "See yah, Cosmo."

The Guardians left the big, white lounge and went out to the landing pad. All in their blue jumpsuits, they looked very official. Peter Quill pressed a code into the side of the Milano and down went the ramp. Everyone climbed inside, some going below, some going up to the cockpit. Heather and Sam both went to check on the luggage and make sure everything was secure.

They took off soon enough and were out in space quickly. Peter punched a few buttons and set the course for the Rigel 3. Rigel 3 was home to a humanoid race of aliens. It lay just outside the Nova Empire, in unclaimed space. Unclaimed except, of course, by the Rigelians. They were a peaceful people. They were pink skinned with purple eyes. Many Rigelians lived in the Nova empire.

Rumor had it that the people of Rigel 3 knew where the Reality Gem was located. So that's where the Guardians were going.

It was some hours later when they were in deep space that Peter retired from his spot piloting, leaving Heather to control the ship, and went down to the main area of the hold. There were eight "beds" surrounding a central table with eight chairs. In the back of the room was another floor door down to the cargo hold of the ship. At the moment, the majority of the crew were in their sleeping spots or sitting at the table.

"Anyone up for poker," Peter asked, coming into the room from above.

"Sure why not," Gamora nodded, "Rocket, you up for it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, "Nova?"

Same agreed, "You bet."

They sat around the table and Peter dealt the cards.

"Ante is thirty units," he said.

Everyone tapped their pads and transferred the required amount into the virtual pot.

The game went on for at least half an hour, with Rocket eventually coming out victorious with a couple thousand units. As he was grinning ear to ear, however, he heard something in the cargo hold.

"What was that?"

"What was what," Sam asked, still annoyed by losing.

Rocket shook his head, "I heard something downstairs. Come on!"

"Rocket, it was probably just a box sliding," Peter shook his head, but followed him down nonetheless.

Nova, Gamora, Star Lord, and Rocket all squeezed into the cargo hold. Rocket sniffed the air and tiptoed around the room until he came to a compartment in the wall. Drawing out a small knife he kept in his pocket, he motioned for Peter Quill to open the compartment. Peter slowly moved into position and on the silent count of three, he removed the board and Rocket leapt forward, driving his knife down onto whoever had stowed aboard.

They heard a screech and Gamora grabbed hold of the intruder. It was a girl with blue scaly skin and sparkling grey eyes. She was bleeding blue from the leg now, from where Rocket had assaulted her. She tried to shrink away from the four spectators, but Gamora held her leg fast so she could not.

"What the hell," Peter shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Please, please. Don't hurt me," the young girl begged, "I'm not a threat."

"Then what are you doing on board this ship? Did Thanos send you," Rocket demanded, jumping on top of her chest and holding the knife to her throat.

"What," the girl said outraged, "No! I came here by myself, on my own!"

"Who are you," Gamora demanded.

"I'm Pixel. I'm from Attilan. I just want to help you!"

"You're Inhuman then," Peter asked her, "Rocket, get off of the kid."

Rocket growled but let her go. Gamora likewise dropped hold of her foot and allowed for the blue scaly-skinned girl to back up against the wall in fear. Pixel was majorly frightened. She hadn't thought this far ahead with her plan yet.

"Why are you here, Pixel," Peter demanded, kneeling down in front of her.

"I," she paused, "I want to help you retrieve the Infinity Stones."

"You WHAT," Rocket said in disbelief, "Dude, you're just a kid."

"Hey," Nova glared, "So am I!"

"Yeah but you've got the power of the Nova Corps," Rocket pointed out, "What can this girl do?!"

"I'm a technopath," she revealed, "I control electronics with my mind."

Gamora and Peter looked on her in surprise, "That's interesting."

"Why do you want to help us," Gamora asked her.

"My parents were killed by Thanos when I was born because they refused information about the Reality Gem," she glared, "I want revenge, and I want to make sure he never gets ahold of those Infinity Stones."

"Well we can't guarantee we don't just dump you on Rigel 3," Peter said, "But until then, the least you can do is admit you're here, miss stowaway. I'll think about your proposal. Until then, stay out of the way. Sam, you're in charge of keeping her in line."

"What," Nova objected, "Why me?"

"'Cause you're a kid," Rocket snorted.

Sam huffed, "Come on, girl, get up."

"My name's Pixel."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Pixel could tell this was going to be a long trip to Rigel 3.


	4. Prove Yourself

"Oh," Sam stopped as they had climbed up into the main deck with the table, "Your leg's still bleeding."

"Yeah," Pixel nodded shyly.

"Well, I'm not good at first aid. Let me get Gamora."

Sam sat her down on a chair at the table and ran off to get the green-skinned warrior. Pixel waited patiently, trying to ignore the horrible pain in her leg that was bleeding blue all over the place. Gamora and Sam reappeared, Gamora carrying a first aid kit.

"My apologies," Gamora nodded.

Pixel shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm sorry I snuck on board. I should've just approached you."

Gamora nodded.

"I was in the capital city of Xandar the day of the big attack," Pixel continued, "I owe you my life. I just want to do my part to help others."

"You're just a child," Gamora shook her head, "You should be home, safe, not wading into a war."

Pixel glared, "I may be a child, but my powers can be put to use!"

"Perhaps," Drax nodded, coming down from the cockpit, "However Gamora is correct. You are too young to be of use. We should drop you off on Rigel 3."

"We can't just dump her," Sam pointed out, "She's only 14."

"She could survive. The Rigellians are kind people," said Drax as he shook his head, sitting down to sharpen his daggers.

"We're not just going to dump her," Peter Quill called from up above, as he could hear the conversation going on not far below him."

"Well what are we going to do, then," Rocket asked him up in the cockpit.

Peter shrugged with a sigh, "I haven't decided yet. Might swing by Attilan and drop her off next time we go by."

"That could be weeks," Rocket pointed out angrily, "I don't think I could put up with another kid around here!"

"HEY," Sam yelled from downstairs.

"I see your point," Peter muttered.

"Please, don't take me back," Pixel begged, rushing up the ladder to the cockpit, "Please."

Peter looked at her in surprise, "Why not, kid?"

Pixel shuffled, "I- I can't go back. My aunt beats me every night. Please, sir, don't take me back."

"What about Earth? She could stay with the Avengers," Heather asked him.

Peter considered this, "I'll check on that later. Might work."

"Terra," Pixel looked up in surprise, "Terra?"

"Yeah, Terra, Earth, Midgard, whatever. Think you could make that work?"

"I suppose if I have too," she sighed, "But first, let me try helping you."

Peter through his hands up, "You know what, fine kid. One mission. We'll see how this goes."

"You cannot be serious, Quill," Drax said, "This child will only slow us down."

"No I won't, I promise!"

"Everyone but Pixel, go to bed or something. I want to talk to her alone," Peter insisted.

Grumbling, the Guardians went downstairs and started playing poker. Peter closed the floor-door to block the sound of his talk with Pixel.

"I'm good friends with the Inhuman royal family," he said "If you need help with your aunt, I can talk to them."

"No," Pixel shook her head, "I don't want to go back to Attilan. It's beautiful, yeah, but it's restricting. I want to see worlds, Mr. Quill!"

"Peter, call me Peter."

"Peter. I want to be in space and use my powers to defeat Thanos. He killed my parents."

Peter sighed. He remembered what he'd said to the other Guardians a few months ago. They had all lost things. The girl, if he was honest, would fit right in with the others. She seemed smart enough. She was pretty calm under pressure. She had a vendetta against Thanos. Those were all basically qualifications for being a Guardian. But she was only 14. Then again, Sam was only a year older. However, he had the Nova Force. But she had technopathy. That would definitely come in handy down the line.

"So, your technopathy," he turned to her, "how powerful…?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe I can affect any electronic device," she admitted, "I was able to control your ship and open the entrance to climb inside."

"How long ago did you undergo Terrigenesis," he asked.

Pixel blushed, "About three days ago…"

"Three DAYS?!"

She nodded. She had a feeling that would hinder her chances of joining with the Guardians of the Galaxy. But she had been honest, without even thinking about it. Had she thought about it before hand, she probably would have lied about it.

"Three DAYS, and you were already able to affect my ship! That's amazing," he insisted, turning towards her, "Do it now. Pilot the ship."

"Wha-what? Steer the ship?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded readily, "Come on!"

She closed her eyes, and suddenly she could almost see the inner workings of the ship. She could feel the electricity pulsing through the wires. She found what she was looking for, the steering wheel, and turned it with her mind. The lights on the ship began flickering on and off. She ship jerked to the side, throwing the people down in the lower level against the wall. Pixel let go of the ship from her mind.

Peter stared at her, "You're pretty awesome. You'd be useful…"

"So does that mean I'm in," she asked excitedly.

"No. I told you, one mission, and if it goes well, we'll reevaluate. But chances are you'll end up back on Attilan or on Earth."

They sat in silence for awhile, Peter busy watching the stars and steering the ship. But eventually, when they were clear of the nearest solar systems, he set it on autopilot. At that moment, Pixel spoke up, pointing to a small golden goblet that sat on his mantle.

"What's that?"

Peter smirked, "Stole that from Asgard like a month or two ago."

Pixel nodded, "Why were you in Asgard?"

"We'd found a girl, older than you, who was going to help us recover the Soul Gem from the Badoon."

"Did it work?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. But she had to use the Soul Gem to protect us, and it had some unexpected consequences."

Pixel looked up curiously, "Like what?"

"We destroyed the entire Badoon race."

"Oh."

Peter smirked, "Still want to hang with us? We're thieves, thugs. Not nice people."

"I'm sure you're fine people."

"We'll see."


End file.
